


Enough

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Enough

"Lost cause, mate."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Says finding him in the trailer with Orli pinned under him."

"Christ."

"Don't give me that. You knew."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, ya did."

"Why are you telling me then? If I already knew."

"For a chance."

"At what?"

"At you giving up on him and coming home with me."

And there it is. What it all comes down to. Sean can't have what he wants but does he want he can?

He looks at Karl beside him. At Viggo and Orlando beyond. Orlando's hand on Viggo's thigh.

And it's enough.

More than.


End file.
